Hasta el fin del tiempo
by Yuali
Summary: Dino Cavallone se siente ya agotado y un poco harto de la vida que le toco vivir, pero estar con Kyoya hace que su opinión cambie rápidamente.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitaman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano. Si en todo caso sería mio, el D18 sería OFICIAL!

**Notas:** Bueno, pequeñas querubines, hoy toca consentirlas. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Hasta el fin del tiempo**

Es sábado por la mañana. Y esta solo en la cama.

Tal vez es muy temprano y por esa razón es que tiene tanto sueño aun, o tal vez se deba a que pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada, porque en esos momentos hacer el amor a Kyoya era más importante que descansar, y cualquier otra cosa quedaba como mera banalidad ante eso.

¿Desde hace cuando no se veían? Dino ya perdió la cuenta. Ocho o nueve semanas quizás, pero da un poco igual, en esas semanas cayo en cuenta que desde el fallecimiento de su padre y el quedar al frente de la Familia Cavallone; con todas sus deudas y enemigos, había estado viviendo por pura rutina, una muy singular y hasta extraordinaria, pero rutina al fin y al cabo.

Había estado con un bloqueo constante, viendo sin ver, oyendo sin oír y sentir sin realmente sentir. Una pantalla que le dejaba pensar que lo que vivía, no era del todo enserio, como en un sueño. Y esas semanas habían sido como un lento despertar.

Justo aquel día en que se despidió de Kyoya, le abrazo y le dijo a modo de broma, con un casi susurro "Que estés bien Kyoya y no olvides soñar conmigo". Era de esperar que el otro respondiera con un empujón y un tonfazo en la cabeza. La frase se le instalo y le quedo rotando en el cerebro. Los sueños, qué eran los sueños sino ideales, en la mayoría inalcanzables.

Y luego piensa que nada de lo que soñó de niño se hizo realidad, y peor aun; sus sueños actuales no son algo que se pueda vivir realmente. Ahora, cuando esta más consiente de la realidad, cuando dejo de ser algo que veía tan arriba de él y en este momento lo está aplastando, piensa que todo es una mierda.

Esos pensamientos son suficientes para espantar el sueño, se sienta en la cama y mira en alrededor. Esa casa, la base de Hibari, antes se le antojaba terriblemente ajena, ahora es como su sitio, su no lugar permanente.

Camina en dirección a una de las estancias de la base, sabe que ahí lo encontrará. Se detiene a unos pasos, no quiere escuchar que le dice Kusakabe pero lo hace de todas maneras; le da un resumen de la información que han recabado últimamente de Byakuran: ha acabado con dos familias en el último mes, se espera que comiese a moverse en cosa de 3 meses contra la alianza. En resumidas cuentas, ya tiene un poderío a base de terror en un mundo de terror. Los desastres de la mafia. Despreciable.

No logra oír contestación o algún comentario por parte del guardián, solo se limita a recibir la información de su subordinado, como si de un noticiero se tratara, como siempre. Kusakabe anuncia su retiro. Cuando sale, le saluda a voz queda, inclina la cabeza y se va a paso apresurado. Por su parte desliza la puerta corrediza y no lo ve.

Se adentra con dos pasos al cuarto, recorre la habitación con la mirada para finalmente voltear hacia atrás, ahí esta, a un lado de la puerta. Con los brazos ocultos bajo las amplias mangas de la yukata, y la vista perdida en algún lugar en el piso de madera. Muy pocas veces lo ha visto aquejado, y eso más que verlo es intuición, pero ahora es claro que todo el conflicto en sí le inquieta, esto le hace preguntarse así mismo ¿A dónde es que llegaran?, sumergidos en ese submundo de oscuridad constante y ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Se acerca, toma su barbilla y la inclina en su dirección. No ve nada anormal en su mirada, tiene un total dominio de los sentimientos que considera débiles, lo que había visto antes ya no está más, pero sabe que el sentimiento persigue instalado ahí.

Lo mira penetrante, ve la belleza en Kyoya, no solo la física, la belleza de que él sea quien más sentido le de a su vida, y que le haga pensar que de verdad vele la pena seguirla viviendo. Ve y siente lo que le da y le deja saber a discreción que siempre estará ahí, que estarán bien. Ya sea en esta vida o en la otra.

Jamás pensó que el adolecente que le dejo impactado con su fuerza bestial aquel ya lejano día en la azotea de la Namimori, ahora sería su sustento. En aquel tiempo no pensaba que podría cambiar para bien, ni que serían una pareja y pasaría las mejores noches de su vida indagando en ese cuerpo.

Roza sus labios, deja que se calienten mutuamente, comienza a besarle suave, despacio, en seco, sin lujuria, pero con necesidad. Dibuja con la lengua el contorno de la carne rosada, acuna su cara entre las palmas y Kyoya responde tomándole del cuello, profundizando el contacto. Como le gusta besarle es como si descansara su corazón de todo lo restante siendo reemplazado por un constante palpitar, es como si relajara su mente y liberara parte de su alma, en cada roce de lengua, en cada mordisco, en cada suspiro. Aprieta sus labios con los propios y oye un débil jadeo. Se separa, es un poco cruel, pero quiere verlo a la cara. No sabe si es por la debilidad del momento o a qué se deba, sin embargo le palpita tan rápido el corazón contra el pecho que tiene miedo que lo oiga.

— Buenos días —Tenía que hablar, por la proximidad realmente teme que Kyoya se dé cuenta de su ritmo cardíaco. No quiere verse débil, no quiere que él lo vea débil.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Lo mira pasivo, sin interrogantes faciales. Cosa que ya no molesta o incomoda a Dino como antes. Acepta y hasta le gustan sus modos y aptitudes. El día de ayer no quiso realmente hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Cavallone sufrió un ataque por parte de una familia no muy grande, pero sí peligrosa. Resultaron victoriosos, pero con algunos miembros heridos, lo que más lamento. Estaban comenzando a verse los resultados de la tensión que generaba Milliefiore en la mafia, por lo tanto, las disputas estaban a la orden del día.

—Estoy bien—Quiso responderle que no haga preguntas y que sólo se mantuviera cerca suyo, quiso decirle que estaba enfermo y cansado de intentar sobrepasar los conflictos, la carga de una familia sobre su espalda, las batallas, que la lucha con él era la única que disfrutaba, que le dijera con esa seguridad, convicción y asertividad tan suyas que de verdad estarán bien.

Kyoya le miro directo a los ojos, frunció un poco las cejas, como si algo le molestara **—** ¿Qué es esa expresión de herbívoro, Cavallone?** —**No pudo evitar una sonrisa, nunca dejaría de ser él. Lo abrazo fuerte por la cintura, oyó un bufó cerca del oído. Kyoya cedió, como ya se estaba haciendo habitual. Término con los brazos aun laxos a los costados por recargar la barbilla en su hombro y la cabeza en su sien.

Si ese momento, Hibari Kyoya y el desbordante amor que ahora siente, fueran lo único que tuviera, bueno, eso le seria suficiente para poder irse de este mundo sin complejos, ni arrepentimientos. Si pudiera ese momento durar hasta el fin del tiempo de este averiado mundo, sería la mejor bendición de lo que fuera que estuviera allá arriba le podría dar.

* * *

Si me lo pregunta no sé como resulto esto realmente, pero espero que les haya agradado. Como me gusta ! :3 Ya saben, dudas, reclamos y hasta pedidos a los comentarios.

Cuídense, byee-bye


End file.
